


Together

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Some other people show up too - Freeform, empath may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Melinda May has discovered she can sense other people's feelings, which leads her to discover some new things about Daisy...and herself.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



“Hey there.”

Melinda May opened her eyes to see Daisy standing there. May had been resting in the medical bay where Simmons had left her when they had discovered her newfound empath powers.

Of all the powers she could have suddenly attained, why did it have to be feelings? It wasn’t that May never felt anything; of course she did. Very keenly. But having to deal with everyone else’s feelings did not sound like her idea of a good time. 

“How are you feeling?” Daisy continued.

May sat up fully. “I’m not.”

“Yeah, Simmons told me about...everything.” Daisy paused, looking uncomfortable. “Are you ok?”

Of course Daisy would be more concerned about her. She was always more concerned about everyone else than herself.

“I’m fine,” May said.

Daisy nodded. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it…” She trailed off and grimaced. “You don’t want to talk about it, do you?”

“No, but you’re welcome to keep me company for a bit.”

Daisy sat down on a nearby chair, but she looked like she didn’t know what to say.

“How’s our newest pick-up?” May asked.

“Oh, you know, a bit confused I think, but he seems to be taking it well,” Daisy said.

After a moment’s silence, May said, “You really want to talk to me about my new ability, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Daisy said. “I know what it’s like to suddenly change you know.”

May nodded. “Yes, you do. But I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Will you at least tell me how it works?” Daisy asked. “Sometimes the best way to learn to use your powers is to try and understand them.”

“I’m not an Inhuman Daisy,” May said.

“I know. But the principle still applies.”

May sighed. “If I touch someone, I feel what they’re feeling. That’s all.” 

Daisy looked deep in thought. “So you have to touch them.”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t feel your own emotions?”

“No.”

Daisy made a face. “Well, you’re right. That told me nothing.” She gave a small laugh. “I guess I’ll never be ‘the Inhuman whisperer.’”

“Don’t say that. If you want to work with Inhumans, you’d do an amazing job.” May reached out to place a comforting hand on Daisy’s arm, but Daisy immediately jerked her arm away.

“S...sorry,” Daisy said. She looked shocked. “I don’t know…”

“It’s ok. After what I just told you I guess it makes sense that you don’t want me intruding on your feelings.”

Daisy shook her head. “No, it’s not...I don’t think you would be intrusive, I just...what if you don’t like what you sense?”

May was confused. “I don’t understand.”

“No, you don’t.” Daisy looked sad. “I should go see if Simmons needs help with anything. I’ll come check on you later, ok?”

“Can you ask her why I’m still in this bed?”

“Sure thing,” Daisy said with a smile.

May decided she wasn’t going to wait for Simmons to give permission for her to get up. She was fine. Mostly. She went to go find some food, because apparently she still felt hunger for herself. Simmons came to fuss over her as usual, but May was insistent on staying up and mobile. They needed her.

Simmons decided that if May was going to insist on staying out of bed, they should test her abilities some. She had already felt Simmons’s and Elena’s emotions, so Simmons said she would send in the others for May to feel. This seemed like a bad idea to May, but she couldn’t think of a good reason why it was a bad idea. 

Mack came first. May reached out her hand to touch his. His primary emotion was concern. Concern that this mission go well. Concern that they save the world. Concern for Elena. It was a lot to put on one person, but Mack always seemed to handle things well.

Next was Deke. May hesitated a bit before reaching out a hand to touch his. Deke was a cloud of emotions that made zero sense. May closed her eyes to try and concentrate and sort through it all. Underneath everything she found two things that seemed to prevail: insecurity and worry. He wasn’t sure about his place in this world or on this team, and he seemed to be very worried about his grandparents. May almost felt bad for the guy. 

Last up was Daisy. She hovered in the doorway, looking very unsure. This was unlike Daisy. May felt like she could feel Daisy’s hesitation without even touching her.

“It’s ok Daisy,” May told her, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Daisy quickly walked in and sat down, shutting her eyes. “Do your worst.”

May reached out and touched Daisy’s hand. She felt Daisy’s sorrow for the past and hopefulness for the future. Those things were so very, very Daisy. There was something else though, something lingering far beneath it all. 

Love. Such an overwhelming sense of pure love. It made May gasp at the intensity.

Daisy’s eyes widened, and she quickly ran from the room. May stood up to go after her.

“Daisy!”

May knew exactly where Daisy would head to: her bunk. May knocked on her door.

“Daisy, please. Can we talk about this?”

Daisy slid the door open then sat back down. May followed her in and shut the door.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy said without looking at May.

“For what?”

“For...everything.”

“Daisy, look at me.” May waited for Daisy to look her in the eyes. “Nothing I felt was anything worth apologizing for.”

“But now you know,” Daisy said ruefully.

“Know what?”

“That I’m in love with you.” Daisy immediately looked down again, as if she was afraid of what she would see.

“Can I be honest with you?” May asked.

“Please do.”

“I already knew.”

Daisy looked up at May again. “You knew?”

“Well, I suspected. You don’t actually hide your feelings that well.”

“I’ve gotten better.” Daisy looked a bit insulted.

“Don’t you think you should ask me how I feel?”

“Well, I already know that,” Daisy siad. “You feel nothing right now.”

“You know what I mean. I mean that…” May stopped abruptly. “Actually I am feeling something.”

Daisy looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I feel something. Something of my own.” May grabbed Daisy’s hands, feeling the love readily flowing from them, then let them go. She still felt love, but in a very different way. It wasn’t the bright burning passion of Daisy, but rather the calmer and more settled love that she knew was her own. Her love for Daisy. Something that had always been there, bubbling beneath the surface, that May had never thought would be reciprocated. Not in the manner she wanted anyway.

Yet here was Daisy offering just that.

May cupped Daisy’s face with her hand, needing to feel that love to help give her strength. “I can feel my own feelings for you.”

“What kind of feelings?” Daisy asked hesitantly. 

May leaned forward and pressed her lips to Daisy’s. Daisy immediately returned her kiss with passion. May allowed herself to get caught up in these emotions of Daisy’s and some she knew were uniquely her own. It felt amazing.

After some time had passed, May pulled away. “They’re going to be looking for us soon.”

Daisy sighed. “Probably. And knowing our luck we won’t have time for...anything...for a while.” May noticed a slight flush to Daisy’s cheeks.

“You’re probably right. Saving the world doesn’t usually give people time for romance.”

“Not usually, no,” Daisy said with a small smile.

“I will make you one promise though,” May said, taking Daisy’s hand. “I will do my best not to leave your side until this is over.”

Daisy just nodded and closed her eyes. “And then?”

“And then we start rebuilding a life. Together.”

Daisy opened her eyes and smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“Which part? Together or when this is over?”

“Both.”

“Both sound good,” May agreed. “I should go check on command and make sure everything is good. We’ll talk more later.”

“Ok.” Daisy hesitated, then put her hand on May’s. May could feel all that love of Daisy’s pouring through the bond. There was only one way May could think to respond.

“I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
